


Dat Ass

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Summary: Tony got dat ass and Peter loves it. (Also low key basing this off a porno @starkerxstarker shared in my discord)starkerfestivals ‘s day 11 kinktober prompt list: Ass worship
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, Starker Festivals Kinktober 2020





	Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sub!bottom!Peter and dom!top!Tony featuring Peter rimming Tony, light face slapping, bratty/sneaky Peter, etc.

Peter honest to god can’t believe how lucky he is. Kneeling on the ground, Tony’s ass in his face.

He grabs two handfulls on Tony’s glorious ass, licking a long stripe from the back of Tony’s sack up to the base of his spine.

Tony moans softly and grabs the back of the chair he’s leaning on. “Fuck...”

Peter hums happily at the sort-of praise, and starts licking across Tony’s hole like he would an ice cream; long flat stripes over and over.

Tony grunts and pushes his ass out further. “God, honey, so good...”

Peter starts to really worship Tony’s ass, squeezing and licking and sucking at the rim.

Tony leans back and grabs the back of Peter’s head, pushing him into his own ass. “Come on, get really deep in me...”

Peter moans and shivers at the words. He sneaks a finger to rub against the hole as he licks, looking up to see if Tony will be mad.

When he doesn’t get mad, Peter sticks his finger in up to the first knuckle and licks around it, using his other hand to squeeze at Tony’s ass.

Tony growls. “Watch it, Pete.”

Peter whines and sticks the finger in to the second knuckle, licking from Tony’s balls up to his finger.

Tony pulls Peter away and slaps him across the face. Peter gasps and looks up at Tony with wide eyes.

Tony digs his thumb into Peter’s jaw, forcing the younger man’s mouth open. He spits in his mouth before sticking his thumb in, which Peter immediately sucks.

“Can’t trust you to do something as simple as eat me out, can I? It’s fine. I’ll just have to punish you...”


End file.
